Meeting Mina
by cornholio4
Summary: Takes place in the IDW Sonic Universe. Sonic has heard of a singer who served in the Resistance and has super speed like his. He decides he wants to go meet her. Slight Sonic X Mina.


**This takes place in the current IDW Sonic Comics and I personally recommend them even if they do have problems (somehow Ian Flynn has to deal with more strict guidelines for the comics than he did in the post reboot era of the Archie Sonic comics). I hope somehow someway Mina (and the SatAM characters since they are more likely than the comics) could return especially since Mina is not a Ken Penders creation. So who does own her now: SEGA, Archie or her creator Karl Bollers?**

Sonic the Hedgehog had once again been on his own wondering around the world of Mobius; it had been a few days since he had taken down Metal Sonic and his attempts to reclaim Mobius for Eggman. He had him rebuilt and put back online with the help of a reluctant Tails; he offered Metal Sonic a clean slate and a chance to start over without Eggman but he had been rebuked and went away.

Oh well, someone don't want to be redeemed.

He had been going back to what he had been doing after Eggman and the Phantom Ruby had been beaten by him, the different version of him and the Resistance's rookie: wondering Mobius and helping out when he could.

However there was something or rather someone in particular he had wanted to check out. In a hidden village of Mobius called Knothole; one of the villages in the 1% of the planet the Eggman Empire hadn't conquered before he was freed. There was a band that was playing hidden concerts for citizens to try and keep the morale of citizens and Resistance members in attendance.

The band was called the Forget-Me-Knots and the lead singer was Mina Mongoose; apparently she had been a member of the Resistance and had super speed like him. She had not been a most active member of the Resistance but it intrigued him. Someone with super speed like his?

The only ones who could compare would of course be Shadow and Metal Sonic.

He had travelled to Knothole and was in time for the latest public outdoor concert of the Forget-Me-Knots. He waited in the crowd ignoring the mutterings of crowd members who recognised him as the band members were introduced.

There was Mac the Rabbit on drums, Sharps the Chicken on bass guitar and Max the Monkey on guitar. Last and certainly not least was Mina Mongoose leading the songs on her microphone. Sonic was blown away but how energetic and passionate her singing and dancing was.

He replicated the crowd among them as they began cheering for the band and their songs; Mina was waving to them in between songs with her free hand and was more than happy to run the edge of the stage while performing to slap hands with them.

After the concert was over Sonic went to the backstage door and asked the security guard if he could have a moment to see Mina. The stoic looking guard went to face him and was blown away when he realised who it was he was speaking to; Sonic grinned while waving at the guard too used to this reaction from people.

The guard then quickly gave Sonic a backstage pass and opened the door for him. Sonic quickly went and found the dressing room door for Mina; he then started knocking it and waited a bit impatiently by the door. He never liked or was good at waiting.

"Come in!" shouted Mina's voice and Sonic wasted no time going through the door. He saw Mina was seated at her table mirror and he saw Mina pause when she saw the reflection of who came through the door through her mirror.

Mina then turned around and was frozen in shock at the sight of Sonic. "Glad to see you face to face Mina; I'm Sonic and I saw the most rocking concert you just threw." He told her casually as she then found her voice.

"Sonic the Hedgehog... It is such an honour to meet you Sonic; I was disheartened when we believed you were dead but then you came back..." Mina told him excitedly before pausing. "Wait, you just saw my concert... I was just singing with Sonic the Hedgehog watching in the crowds without me knowing... If I knew Sonic the Hedgehog would be watching I would have worn my best outfit." Mina screamed with her hands on her head but Sonic just chucked.

"Really wanted to try and meet you; found out you could be fast as I am. You think you could please show me?" Sonic asked and Mina looked hesitant before giving a slight embarrassed nod. She then circled the room several times in great speed and Sonic had to admit he was impressed.

"Wow, not bad at all Mina." Sonic stated but then noticed she was looking down and then looked concerned. "Something wrong Mina?" Sonic asked and Mina sighed before facing him.

"I don't have the talent for using my speed like you do Sonic. When the Eggman Empire began invading and I joined the Resistance with my friends; I thought I could help turn the tide of the war like you would later do. I... was not so good as an active member of the Resistance... I was not good at fighting and the most I could do was get civilians out; I struggled against robots you could have taken out with no problem. I was stupid that I could be any sort of successor to you Sonic." Mina explained with a low tone of voice and Sonic was not sure to take it.

"What I did best was singing so I gave up fighting in the Resistance; I thought I would try helping people another way by trying to keep morale up with my songs." Mina stated before shaking her head and gave a weak chuckle. "Wished I could have helped much more..." Mina stated but Sonic gave her as mile and put his hand on her shoulder.

"There is no shame as I am sure you tried your best in the Resistance and you found a way to help people with your talents. There is nothing wrong with helping people in a different way and keeping morale up is important so I think you did a great job Mina." Sonic told her and Mina gave an appreciative smile and thanked him for that.

"Nice to meet ya Mina." Sonic told her and went to leave through the open door but Mina hesitantly asked him if he would let her give him a present on the cheeks. Sonic's cheeks reddened as he instantly realised what she meant.

He gave a nod as Mina kissed him on the cheek but at the same time; several people came to the door and witnessed this. It was an interviewer for the local news network and Mina's mother Isabella Mongoose who served in the village council.

Sonic didn't notice them but gave Mina her thanks before leaving. Mina looked and saw the interviewer scribbling down notes while Isabella was giving a smirk to her daughter which made her groan.

Now she had to deal with teasing from her mother and word getting out that Mina Mongoose was caught kissing the hero of Mobius (even if it was only on the cheek). She honestly didn't know what would be worse.

She cursed her idol for putting her in this position.


End file.
